Darkness Possessed Their Friends
This is how Our Heroes are going to save their Friends that the Darkness possessed them in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Laval and the others are looking for their friends and they found Worriz and Cragger stand '''Laval: '''Cragger! Worriz! '''Eris: '''You're okay! Then they grab Laval, Eris, Gorzan and Bladvic neck '''Laval: '''Cragger! Worriz! What are you doing? You're choking us! '''Flinx: '''Let them go! '''Rogon: '''What's gotten into you! '''Cragger: '''That... was us... They saw the Darkness flowing around him and Worriz '''Worriz: '''Help us. '''Razar: '''Oh no! The Darkness! They got them! '''Laval: '''Let go of them! He attacked Cragger and he and Worriz let go of them '''Worriz: '''Please... set our hearts free. '''Eris: '''We have to save them from the Darkness. They are fighting them and they defeated them, then the Darkness has got out of Worriz and Cragger, then they both wake up '''Worriz: '''What happen? '''Laval: '''The Darkness, of course. '''Cragger: '''Did you- '''Eris: '''Yeah, we did. '''Cragger: '''Phew, thank goodness. I thought the Darkness will take over our hearts. '''Worriz: '''But thanks to you, you save us. '''Eris: '''No problem, so where's Fangar? '''Cragger: '''He wasn't with you? Oh no, don't tell me we got separated from him. '''Laval: '''We better go find him. '''Cragger: '''How can we find him in this place? '''Laval: '''I don't know, we have to look around, come on. They went off to find Fangar Meanwhile Shu and the others are looking for Zola and Jiro and they saw Jiro standing '''Shu: '''Jiro! '''Kluke: '''You're okay! Then he grab their neck '''Shu: '''Jiro, what are you doing? Let go! '''Kluke: '''What's the matter with you? '''Jiro: '''It wasn't me... They saw the Darkness flowing around him '''Marumaro: '''Oh no! Darkness got him! '''Shu: '''Jiro, let us go! He summons his shadow and attack Jiro '''Jiro: '''Hurry, set my heart free. '''Kluke: '''We'll save you! They are fighting him and they defeated him, then the Darkness has got out of him, then he wake up '''Jirp: '''What happen to me? '''Shu: '''The Darkness that has been possessed you. '''Jiro: '''I see. Did you? '''Shu: '''Yeah, we got rid of it. '''Jiro: '''Thank you. I thought I was dead. '''Kluke: '''You're not, Jiro. So where's Zola? '''Jiro: '''What? She wasn't with you? Oh no. '''Shu: '''We have to go find her around the place. '''Marumaro: '''Lady Zola! Where are you! '''Kluke: '''Don't worry, we'll find her. They went off to find her Meanwhile Natsu and the others are going to find their friends and they found Gajeel, Panther Lily and Gray standing '''Happy: '''Lily! '''Lucy: '''Gray! '''Levy: '''Galjeel! '''Natsu: '''You guys are okay! Then they grab their necks '''Natsu: '''Hey! Gray, what are you doing!? '''Happy: '''Lily! What's got into you!? '''Carla: '''You're choking us. '''Lucy: '''What's wrong with you? '''Levy: '''Galjeel, stop! '''Gray: '''It wasn't us. They saw Darkness flowing around them '''Wendy: '''Are those... '''Carla: '''It is! The Darkness is possessing them! '''Natsu: '''Let go! He attack them '''Panther Lily: '''Set our hearts free. Hurry! '''Erza: '''We have to save them! '''Juvia: '''Don't worry, Gray! I'll save you! They are fighting them and they defeated them and how the Darkness has got out of them '''Gray: '''Man, what happen? '''Juvia: '''Gray! You're safe! '''Gray: '''Oh great! '''Lucy: '''The Darkness has possessed you three. '''Panther Lily: '''I see. I can't believe it, after we were traveling around here. The Darkness got us, and I'm not strong enough to fight back. '''Gajeel: '''But thanks for saving us. '''Lucy: '''You're welcome. '''Natsu: '''Are you still possessed? '''Gray: '''Get out of my face. '''Natsu: '''Nope, he's not. '''Erza: '''So where's Mavis? '''Gray: '''What? She isn't with you? '''Happy: '''No. '''Panther Lily: '''It looks like we got separated from her. '''Lucy: '''We have to go find her. '''Natsu: '''Yeah, let's go! Galjeel, Panther Lily and Gray are heading the wrong way '''Natsu: '''Wait! We can't go that way, this is the way we came from! This way! '''Galjeet: '''But I thought you went that way? They saw the Heartless and Darkness coming '''Lucy: '''Do you think you can handle those guys? '''Gray: '''You know what, you have point there. Let's go that way. They went that way